disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Morgana le Fay
Morgana Pendragon, also known as Morgana le Fay, is a powerful ancient sorceress and the true main antagonist of the 2010 Disney film The Sorcerer's Apprentice. History Morgana was a powerful witch and also the apprentice of Merlin. After discovering her witchcraft abilities, she asked Merlin to teach her magic and train her in the sacred arts of sorcery. As Merlin helped Morgan gain control over her powers, for years Merlin looked after Morgan with love and care, until she eventually betrayed and murdered him by practicing black magic. Since Morgan believed that witches and wizards were more important than humans, she then plotted to enslave the human race by casting a dark and powerful spell known as the Rising, which would bend people to her will with the aid of the souls of past magicians who practiced dark magic. She then began demonstrating her supremacist views by savagely attacking mortals, including those allied with Merlin. She succeeded in killing her mentor with the help of another traitor, a former Merlinean named Maxim Horvath. Later she tried to kill Merlin's two apprentices, Balthazar Blake and Veronica Gorloisen, but the latter sacrificed herself by absorbing Morgana's soul into her. After that, her lover Balthazar locked them both in the Grimhold. Return of Morgana Centuries later, when Horvath succeeded in breaking the final shell of the Grimhold with the energy of both foolish illusionist Drake Stone and malevolent witch Abigail Williams, Morgana, while possessing Veronica's body, was set free. She was able to perform the Rising in order to raise the dead. Luckily, Becky (Dave's girlfriend) disturbed the antenna of one of the positioned satellite dishes along with the signal that was to perfect the dark ritual, thus preventing the spell from being completed. At the same time, this unexpected event rendered both Morgana and Veronica unconscious due to the Rising rebounding on both of them. Balthazar then absorbed Morgana's dark soul into himself to free Veronica. He then begged both her and Dave to seal him inside the Grimhold, which would ensure that the dark sorceress was locked away as well. However, before this could happen, Morgana broke free from and escaped his body, proceeding to materialize into a ghostly form of herself. Morgana then attacked both Balthazar and Veronica in an act of revenge before David Stutler, having discovered his true power as the Prime Merlinean, stopped her fiery blast. The sorcerer and sorceress fought, with David then deciding to use the electric power of a Tesla coil and also his Prime Merlinean powers to exploit Morgana's weakness — electricity. He first uses electricity to disable her magical abilities, and then bombards her with plasma balls, destroying Morgana for good. Personality As a sorceress who is beyond evil, Morgana is cruel and merciless, having no qualms over killing innocent people, and also only being concerned with herself and her goals. Despite her cruelty, Morgana was also shown to be an elegant, graceful, and charismatic woman, speaking with a proper English accent and being able to lure many sorcerers into becoming Morganian sorcerers over several millennia. This capacity to charm, coupled with her utter lack of a conscience and her extremely formidable magical powers, is what makes her a dangerous enemy. Powers and Abilities Morgana le Fay is a powerful and dangerous witch with a proficiency in black magic. She possesses a version of telekinesis, as well as elemental abilities, such as fire and electricity. She could also conjure plasma bolts that could be fatal to even the very strongest opponents, and she uses them to attack her enemies with neither hesitation nor mercy. Even as a spirit without a physical form, Morgana was still shown to be truly dangerous, being able to possess people, as she did with Veronica Gorloisen and Balthazar Blake. She could also evade both normal and magical attacks, given how such attacks only phased through her without causing her any harm. However, as revealed in the final battle, Morgana was vulnerable to electricity, and Dave used his powers to exploit this weakness to eliminate her completely. Trivia *Morgana along with her name is based on the same legendary sorceress with the peticular alias who existed the time of King Arthur. *Shortly after Morgan became evil, she changed her name from "Morgan Pendragon" to "Morgana Le Fay". *Fire (especially the art of of pyrokinesis) seems to be Morgana's specialty in sorcery other than The Rising. *Unlike her mythological counterpart, it is assumed by her original surname of Pendragon that she was Uther Pendragon's daughter. In the Arthurian legend, Morgan (as she is known in most sources) is the daughter of Uther Pendragon's mistress, Igraine, and her first husband, Gorlois, which makes her the half-sister of King Arthur as well as the half-sister-in-law of King Arthur's wife, Queen Guinevere. *In the Arthurian legend-inspired shows Camelot and The Adventures of Merlin, Morgana (in Merlin) and Morgan (in Camelot) are the daughters of Uther Pendragon (in both shows) who is also the father of King Arthur whereas their mythological counterparts are the daughter of Igraine. *Morgana Le Fay had bigger plans than her minion, Maxim Horvath. *Morgana can be compared with The Fallen from Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen: **Both are founders and supreme commander of their respective organization (Morganians for Morgana and Decepticons for The Fallen) **Both of them, along with their minions, believed that their races are far better than humanity. **Both also have more active right hands that mainly believed by audience to be the main antagonist until is revealed that the said minions revealed worked for them (Horvath for Morgana and Megatron for The Fallen). Interestingly, Horvath and Megatron also shares some similarities in common. Category:Witches Category:Magicians Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Females Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Women Category:Monarchs Category:Shapeshifters Category:Live-Action Category:Sorcerer's Apprentice Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Always evil Category:Villains by Film Category:Those destroyed